


Staring at a Sunset

by jlillymoon



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Female Jim Moriarty, Mention of Death, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet... just something that came from listening to a song... over and over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving out the other day and there was a song on the radio that I thought would be perfect for Mormor. But as I was listening, I kept thinking to myself that it's not just Mormor, but it would need a female to make it work. So... this is what happened. See if you can see what song this is "inspired" from. Damn ear worms.

They had been dating for about six months. No. Correction. Gemma Moriarty didn’t date. She consumed men and women. Chewing them up and spitting them out. Using them to suit her needs and then disposing of them as if they were wadded up chewing gum. But Gemma was sitting at her vanity table, pulling her brush through her long dark hair, preening. She stopped and sighed. What the hell was she doing? She could hear her mother’s voice in her ear.

 

“Och… all you need is a good man, Gemmie. A man to take you away from the estates and to give you a good life. Make you happy and to give you children.” Gemma shuddered at the thought. No. No children and no happy homemaker for her. In the end she got herself out of the estates and to London. And she erased everything her mother had tried to drill into her brain over and over again. That she was supposed to get married. Get pregnant and keep her family healthy. But Gemma was too wild. Too independent to allow that to happen. So in the end she found herself in London, the biggest crime lord by the time she was twenty two. And now…  she had been spending all her free time with her right hand man and best sniper. 

 

Sebastian Moran was tall and handsome as hell. And he was so bad but Gemma knew he did it so well. And she found herself wanting to spend more and more time with him. She had even begun to consider asking him to move in with her. 

 

Gemma stood up and went out to her living room, the rustic brick and exposed pipes of the reclaimed warehouse space suiting her very needs. She took a long look at herself in the upright mirror that was as large as a dining table and salvaged from a ballet studio. Normal decked out in designer labels, tight fitting tailored suits and killer heels, her dark raven locks pulled up into a tight knot, the woman standing before her was a stranger. Hair only pulled up at the crown of her head and flowing loosely down her back. Flirty floral dress that seemed more like something someone would wear to a garden party then out to dinner and flats… fucking flats. Gemma shook her head pondering at what point had she totally given up her mind for Sebastian Moran to find herself dressing as if she was an extra on Downton Abbey instead of her usual look. But there was indeed something about this man that made her want to use all her femininity in one move.

Sebastian was standing with his hips leaning against his car. It was a warm spring day and he looked at Gemma as she stepped out of the building and whistled low. “You look amazing, boss.” he added with a wink. She shook her head and climbed into his car as he held the door open for her. 

“Shut it Moran.” she seethed. She calmed her breathing a bit as he sat down in the driver’s seat and turned the engine over. He pulled out easily into traffic and just having him near did wonders for her disposition. “So, what kind of a day have you planned for us? Some boring museum? Time to head to The Palace to visit with distant relatives?” she chided. Sebastian shook his head and lit a cigarette as he drove.

“Let’s get out of this town.” he said. “Drive out of the city.” Gemma turned a bit in her seat and narrowed her eyes, stealing the cigarette from between his lips and smiled. 

“Sure.” she shrugged and Sebastian laughed, reaching across the space between them to run his hand down her arm and take her hand in his.

 

Spending the day out of the city, acting as if they were a young couple in love… it wasn’t what Gemma had ever pictured doing. Ever. But there was something easy going about his nature and he could make her laugh easily. She found herself smiling often and even the close physical contact that had started in the car as he drove and chatted at her, never ended. And for a woman who hated being touched, Gemma found solace and comfort in Sebastian’s need for constant contact. Her skin wasn’t without his for even a second for the entire day. And every chance he got, his lips sought out hers. She hadn’t been kissed as much in her life as she had been that day. 

True, the flats made him bend down at an awkward angle each time. Gemma might have been the most dangerous woman in England, but her pixie like frame gave her the appearance that she was no more than twelve at times. Until she fluttered her long dark lashes and smiled, her blood red lips pulling apart to show her bright white teeth.  Teeth that could bite or tease depending on her desire.

Gemma found herself taking Sebastian’s hand in her own when they arrived back at her flat and guiding him upstairs. They weren’t strangers to each other’s bodies. Their relationship, such as it was, was born of sex and then later intimacy and romance. And now… dare she to think it… love?

Gemma found herself laying on her back, Sebastian’s lips moving with hers, his tight body against hers. His hands were in her hair, his clothes strewn with hers in the her room.  Sebastian pulled back a bit and smiled at her. “Do you ever worry about someone finding out about our relationship? And using it against us?” he asked suddenly.

A strange question to be sure. And why now. “No one has to know what we do.” Gemma assured him and tugged him back down for another kiss, her sharp teeth biting into his lip.

“Now shut up and fuck me.” she demanded.

 

Gemma stood on the top of her roof, looking out over London at sunset. Seb called to her. His voice was a familiar sound, but as it began she could see it all end. It wasn’t going to be long now. Her game with Holmes was coming to a close and she smiled sadly as Sebastian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m going to burn it all down, Seb.” she said as she leaned back into his warm solid body. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, nuzzling his nose into her hair. 

“What do you see…. when you think about us?” she asked after a while. Her voice was soft… almost tender. It was Gemma at her most honest.

“Us?” Seb questioned and Gemma nodded her head. “Well… I see us tangled up all night. You standing in a nice dress, staring out at the sunset. Your beautiful red lips… “ he dipped his head in for a kiss on her shoulder. “Your rosy cheeks…” he moves his lips up her neck towards her ear. 

“Nothing lasts forever, Sebastian.” She says as she tilts her head to the side, giving him more access. Sebastian still for a moment and begins to kiss her neck again.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll take right now.” And he does. He takes Gemma back downstairs to their bed and never lets her forget for that night who loves her more than anyone.

 

The morning follows their normal routine. Gemma sits in her suit, a favorite Westwood one on the sofa and types away at her laptop for a bit. She finally sighs and shuts the lid. “Seb… come here for a moment, please?”

Sebastian recognizes that tone. There is something under it. A deeper meaning. But he can’t grasp what. Not yet. He does as he’s asked and sits next to the woman he loves more than his own life. Gemma shifts, hiking her skirt up and straddles his lap, drawing him into a kiss. His hands go for her hips and she smiles, running her fingers down his face.

“Tell me you’ll remember me.” she said. “Remember me wearing a nice dress… staring at a sunset.” Seb’s brows knit in confusion.

“What? Why?” he asked.

“It’s my one condition.” she says plainly. She leans in and kisses him again. “I will see you again, Sebastian.”

“Will you? You going out?” She nods and Seb pulls her close, a feeling of dread pooling low in his stomach. Gemma lets him hold her for a few moments longer, before getting up and giving him one last kiss. “Nothing lasts forever.” she said once more before leaving the flat.

 

Sebastian Moran picked up Gemma’s lithe body and carried it out from the boot of his car. She was heavy weight in death but still weighed next to nothing. He lay her down on the funeral pyre he had made for her and brushed a strand of her dark hair that had tumbled down from her elegant knot. He kissed her lips one last time before stepping back and lighting the fire.

“Our memories… they are going to follow me around, you know.” he said to her as the amber tongues of the flames reached her body. “But I will see you again. Even if it’s only in my wildest dreams.”

 


End file.
